Hibiki Ryoga Chronicles
by hellhound-d.o.w
Summary: Ever wonder just where it is that Ryoga goes to when he isn't around Ranma and the gang? Let's follow and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2, World of Warcraft, Pokemon, or Lord of the Rings.

All criticism is welcome, however, if you are going to try and flame me, well, this is a crack fic, and if you don't like it, ya shouldn't be reading it. It's called a sense of humor people, grow one. Remember, if you don't have anything nice to say, you're probably from Virginia…

A/N: Dashes mark the separation between sections.

Solid Lines mark the difference in location in a section.

----------------------------------------------------------

We are here today to answer a question…that question being, "Where does Hibiki Ryoga go when he isn't around Ranma and the gang?" Well, shall we follow him?

-----------------------------------------

As Ash Ketchum and Professor Oak are walking through a forest outside of Pallet Town, they see what looks like a man with a tiger striped bandanna walking across the path ahead of them. He appears confused as he looks around. Ash, assuming he is a trainer, begins to walk towards the man. Professor Oak quickly grabs his shoulder.

"Careful Ash, that is a confused Pokemon."

"What do you mean, Professor?"

"Watch this, Ash."

Professor Oak pulls out his Pokedex and aims it at the traveler.

"Hibiki Ryoga, the steal type pokemon. Evolved form of P-chan. Known for his high endurance, strength and agility. Commonly found in random areas. Strong versus earth type. Weak versus water. Known attacks are Bakusai Tenketsu, Shishi Hokodan, Perfect Shishi Hokodan, and Iron Cloth. Special ability is random teleportation."

"Wow, Professor, I'm gonna try and catch him."

Ash turns to the Pokemon to find it is gone.

"Aw, man, it got away. Now how am I gonna get one?"

"Don't worry, Ash, while there is only one in existence, he can be found at any random spot."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the yearly meeting of rare Pokemon, Mewtwo calls the meeting to order by asking if there is any new business. Celebi stands up. 

"I saw a Hibiki Ryoga the other day outside of Cerulean City."

All the Pokemon there gasp.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Thrall sits on his throne, complacently watching his underlings go about their daily tasks. Suddenly a human with a tiger striped head band, a large backpack, and a weird umbrella shaped mace, walks through the throne room. He is holding what looks like an upside down map and not paying attention to anything around him. One of Thrall's personal guards turns to Thrall.

"Sire, what should we do about him?"

"Nothing, he won't bother us," responds Thrall.

"Why is that, sire?"

As the human walked out through one of the side doors from the chamber, Thrall turned to look at the guard.

"He's a level 99 elite. We aren't worth his time."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

As Gandalf was realizing what a rubber powerball felt like inside Sarumon's tower, he heard the creak of two large doors opening. A voice speaks out in a strange language.

Do either of you know the way to Nerima Ward of Tokyo, Japan?

Sarumon stops trying to hammer nails into the wall using Gandalf's head, and turns toward the voice, responding in the same language.

Yes, as you exit the tower, head 400 kilometers due west. You can't miss it.

Thanks.

With that, the doors creak again as they close. Gandalf, curious, asks Sarumon what that was about.

"Oh, he was asking for directions to Nerima Ward of Tokyo, Japan and I pointed the direction for him."

"You're trying to take over the world using evil means and you give a kid directions home?" Gandalf asks incredulously.

"Oh, that's the twentieth time he's been by here. After the second time, I started pointing in random directions. Speaking of pointing in random directions…"

Sarumon again starts bouncing Gandalf off random walls.

"Thwack…thwack…thwack…"

* * *

Meanwhile outside the tower… 

Two orcs walking past the tower see the word "TILT" flashing at the top of the tower. The first one turns to the second.

"Ya don't see that every day."

"True, mind helping me grind out a few levels?"

"Sorry, I got a raid in ten minutes."

---------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Like it or hate it, I still got more to make. By all means if you feel like flaming me, I could use a good laugh. I think the saddest part about me doing this is I wasn't even drunk when I did it, so I can't use it as an excuse. Boredom, now that is an excellent excuse…and sadly the reason. I will only be doing three different places in each chapter and each place will be mentioned in the disclaimer at the beginning of each. I may even revisit a place again in a later chapter, just to kill a running gag. Later…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Vandread, Robotech, Zoids, Gundam Wing, or Xenogears

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2, Star Trek, Tenchi Muyo, or Wild Arms.

All criticism is welcome, however, if you are going to try and flame me, well, this is a crack fic, and if you don't like it, ya shouldn't be reading it. It's called a sense of humor people, grow one. If you don't have anything nice to say, I'm probably related to you…

A/N: Dashes (--) mark the separation between sections.

Solid Lines mark the difference in location in a section.

--

Tenchi Muyo

Washu stared at the display in front of her saying that there was an unknown entity in her lab somewhere. It was also stating that the entity had been through her lab many times previously, some before she was woken up after the battle with Kagato. The entity was never there long and was not recognized by the lab security system and computer tracking system. It would randomly appear and disappear in different parts of the lab. Normally, she would ignore it, but the alarms were starting to annoy her. Plus if she managed to stop this intruder, maybe she could keep Mihoshi out.

With that thought in mind, Washu quickly began working on a machine to stop dimensional interdictions into her lab. As she was about halfway through with the machine, a voice nearby spoke up.

"Do you know the way to Nerima, Tokyo?"

Without even looking up, Washu says, "It's south from here, about 300 miles."

"Thanks."

A few seconds after the voice thanked her; Washu looks around, seeing no one there.

"Was that the intruder?"

--

Wild Arms

Rudy looks at Jack.

"Are you sure you don't have any bombs more powerful than that one?"

Jack nods his head.

"Unfortunately, I don't, and even if I did, I think a more powerful bomb would cause a cave-in."

"WHERE THE HELL AM I NOW?"

Jack, Rudy, and Cecilia look behind them to see a young man with a large backpack and a bamboo umbrella facing away from them.

"Excuse me, sir, do you happen to have a bomb that can blow this boulder up for us," asked Cecilia.

"Huh?" mumbles the young man as he turns around.

"I asked if you could help us get rid of this boulder," stated Cecilia.

"Oh, sure," says the young man as he walks towards the boulder.

"You might want to step back though."

With that, he watches as the three step back a little ways to watch.

He turns back to the boulder, and reaching out with his right hand with one finger extended, he touches the boulder.

"Bakusai Tenketsu," he yells.

With that, the boulder shatters in a shower of rock fragments and a cloud of dust. When the dust clears, there is no sign of the young man.

"Hey Rudy."

"Yeah, Jack."

"If we see him again, let's not piss him off."

"Good idea, Jack."

--

Washu's Lab

Ryoko floats into Washu's lab to see if she had any luck with the intruder. As she materializes in lab, she sees Washu sitting at a with a computer display in the air in front of her and a large chalkboard with many lines marked on it.

As she was about to ask what was going on, a young man with a tiger striped bandanna walks by.

"Oh, hello again Washu-chan," he says.

"Hello Ryoga-kun," responds Washu.

With that he walks off and disappears around a corner. As he leaves, Washu reaches over and makes another mark on the chalkboard. Ryoko just closes her mouth, shakes her head, and leaves.

--

Starship Enterprise

Captain James T. Kirk sat in his chair on the bridge of the Starship Enterprise, pondering new ways to break Starfleets rules and get away with it, Spock called the captains attention.

"Captain, there is an unknown person that appears to be teleporting around the ship without the use of transporters."

"Where…is-it-now…Mr. Spock," asked Captain Kirk.

"It was last detected in engineering, Captain."

"Excuse me, but do you know the way to Nerima, Tokyo?"

"Not-right-now…We are…trying-to-find-a…mysterious-life-form," answered the captain, without turning around.

"Ah, okay then, sorry to bother you."

"It's…not-a-problem."

"Captain, it appears it was just on the bridge behind us."

"Drat…and-we-missed-it."

--

Washu's Lab

Ryoko drags Ayeka into Washu's lab. Once inside, she turns to Ayeka.

"Want to make a bet, Ayeka?"

"What is it you want to bet about, Ryoko?"

"I bet that within thirty minutes, a young man will walk through here and ask for directions to Nerima, Tokyo."

"HA, as if someone other than Mihoshi could get past Ms. Washu's lab security."

"So it's a bet then?"

"You're on, Ryoko."

29 Minutes Later

"HA, see, I was right, there is no one that can get past Ms. Washu's security."

"Excuse me, but do you know the way to Nerima, Tokyo?"

Ayeka froze. Slowly, she turned to look at a young man with a tiger-striped bandanna standing behind her. As she stood there, her jaw dropped.

"HUH??"

"I guess you must not know, sorry to bother you then."

With that he turned and walked away.

Ryoko just sat and laughed at Ayeka.

--

A/N: …forgot to get drunk again before doing this…I will probably be hitting Tenchi Muyo a lot before this fic is done with. And probably getting a lot of flames from the Trekkies for what I have written…and I would do it again in a heartbeat. For the Wild Arms joke, I have yet to see a Wild Arms game where you did not have a boulder blocking your path that you had to destroy with multiple bombs at once…usually during the first areas of the game. I'm not too impressed with this set, myself, so I might change and repost this one again later.


End file.
